Ginichi
by grimmjowXichigoXpancakes
Summary: ginXichi Just Read :3 DO IT, DO IT NOWW! Rated M for mature scenes, Attempted humour XD


**AN: Heyy my little Jelly tots how are you? Alright now please no flames this is my first attempt at writing an original yaoi :3 really EXCITED! AREN'T YOU? I bloody hell hope so. Well anyways I own nothing except the awesome plot. Bring on the YAOI!**

"Nnnn…" Moaned a waking teen as he slowly but reluctantly opened his eyes as he yawned exaggeratedly rubbing at his mocha brown eyes sleepily. Trying to sit up he then realised that he wasn't alone and the stray arm lying carelessly over his lithe waist holding him down to his mattress. As those eyes trailed from the restraining arm to his bare fit chest finally landing on those beautiful plump lips to the perfectly sculptured nose to the wide alluring eyes the colour of the reddest of reds staring back at him.

"AHHH" The boy screamed jumping out of his bed falling flat on his face in his haste to run away from the ruby eyed _**'MAN'**_ lying in his bed. "What the Fuck" he screamed again running out of his bedroom only speeding up when he heard following footsteps not far behind him. As he ran down the steps of his apartments stairs he tripped on the last step falling face first into his white plush carpet.

As he slowly lifted his head off the floor groaning as a wave of pain hit his head reaching up with his hand he lightly pressed against his forehead only to retract it towards his face covered in a small amount of blood, as his eyes focused on whatever was behind his hand he saw a foot in an act of panic he shot right back up onto his feet facing the mysterious man from only a few seconds ago just as he was about to scream and run again the silver haired mans hand shot out and grasped the teens waist pulling him flush against the others chest "Let me go you fucking pervert, pedo, weirdo" A frail voice said as brown eyes started to brim with tears as the weird man looked at him.

"My, my Ichigo you seem a bit jumpy if I don't say so myself" The grey haired man said huskily to the frazzled hyperventilating Ichigo.

"Who the Fuck are you?" Ichigo practically screamed at the random who creepily enough knew his name.

"Really Ichi don't play games" The ruby eyed man said lovingly as he stroked Ichigo's cheek with care "It's me Gin" he said with a smirk as he leaned down and caught the others in a hot passionate kiss that left Ichigo panting for breath and a light blush dusting along the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

"W-W-What" Ichigo stuttered as he felt as if his face was going to melt off his face from the amount of heat his blush was causing "Wait who?" Ichigo screamed again as he tried to escape the possessive hold on his waist.

"Now, now Ichigo don't say you remember our pleasure filled night together" Gin said seductively as he viciously palmed Ichigo's ass "The night where your warm tight heat encased my thick throbbing cock as I entered and pounded into you over and over again as you screamed and moaned your undeniable pleasure continuously as you begged me to go harder and go rougher" Gin said panting as he began to remember that glorious night. "And then with your last breath of unthinkable pleasure you screamed my name in pure ecstasy as your thick white creamy load covered my tined stomach causing your already tight heat began to grow tighter then contracted spastically milking me of my own thick load filling you to the brim of your luscious ass" He concluded with a happy and very content sigh. His ruby red eyes then decided they would look at the figure that is _his_ and no one else's only to see Ichigo unconscious, foaming at the mouth and large amounts of blood flowing from his blush stained nose "Aww isn't _my_ Little Strawberry-Chan just the cutest" Gin cooed to himself and the unconscious berry in his possessive arms refusing to let go anytime soon.

**AN: Well there you have it everyone that's the first chapter not sure if I should continue or give up NEED reviews to help me decide so please Read and Review you know you want to. DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN {O.O} **


End file.
